sigurds_guidefandomcom-20200214-history
CAS-02
|- style="mso-yfti-irow:23" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; mso-border-top-alt:solid windowtext .5pt;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| Ceramo-Steel | colspan="3" style="width:69.72%;border:none; mso-border-top-alt:solid windowtext .5pt;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:24" | colspan="5" style="width:100.0%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| Deflection |- style="mso-yfti-irow:25" | colspan="5" style="width:100.0%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| |- style="mso-yfti-irow:26" | colspan="5" style="width:100.0%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| Material Bonuses |- style="mso-yfti-irow:27" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| Ceramo-Steel | colspan="3" style="width:69.72%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| -10% to energy damage |- style="mso-yfti-irow:28" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| Defense | colspan="3" style="width:69.72%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| -2 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:29" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| Init. To Don | colspan="3" style="width:69.72%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| 8 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:30" | colspan="5" style="width:100.0%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| Environmental & Communications |- style="mso-yfti-irow:31" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; background:#0D0D0D;mso-background-themecolor:text1;mso-background-themetint: 242;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| Oxygen | colspan="3" style="width:69.72%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| 60 Hours On Internal Systems |- style="mso-yfti-irow:32" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; background:#0D0D0D;mso-background-themecolor:text1;mso-background-themetint: 242;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| SRCS-01E1 | colspan="3" style="width:69.72%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| Long Range Communications System good for up to 50 kilometers and has level 1 encryption. |- style="mso-yfti-irow:33" | colspan="5" style="width:100.0%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| Additional Systems |- style="mso-yfti-irow:34" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| HL-02 HUD | colspan="3" style="width:69.72%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| Digital HUD System w/Numerous Systems |- style="mso-yfti-irow:35" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| AF-01 | colspan="3" style="width:69.72%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| Anti-Flash - +1 Vs. Blinding Via Bright Lights |- style="mso-yfti-irow:36" | colspan="2" style="width:30.28%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="30%"| IR-01 | colspan="3" style="width:69.72%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="69%"| Infra-Red - +1 To Notice Checks In IR |- style="mso-yfti-irow:37" | colspan="5" style="width:100.0%;border:none; background:black;mso-background-themecolor:text1;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| RPG Stats |- style="mso-yfti-irow:38" | colspan="3" style="width:50.66%;border:none; background:gray;mso-background-themecolor:background1;mso-background-themeshade: 128;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="50%"| Availability & Licensing | colspan="2" style="width:49.34%;border:none; background:gray;mso-background-themecolor:background1;mso-background-themeshade: 128;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="49%"| Other Stats |- style="mso-yfti-irow:39" | style="width:25.48%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| ISL | colspan="2" style="width:25.2%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| -3/4 | style="width:24.72%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="24%"| Armor Points | style="width:24.62%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="24%"| 1,420 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:40" | style="width:25.48%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| Other Places | colspan="2" style="width:25.2%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| -5/6 | style="width:24.72%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="24%"| Defense | style="width:24.62%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="24%"| -2 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:41" | style="width:25.48%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| Sargasso | colspan="2" style="width:25.2%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| -4/5 | style="width:24.72%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="24%"| COM Deflection | style="width:24.62%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" width="24%"| 12 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:42;mso-yfti-lastrow:yes" | style="width:25.48%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| License | colspan="2" style="width:25.2%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="25%"| Class 4/5 | style="width:24.72%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="24%"| ' ' | style="width:24.62%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="24%"| |- height="0" | style="border:none" width="180"| | style="border:none" width="34"| | style="border:none" width="144"| | style="border:none" width="175"| | style="border:none" width="174"| |} Anaheim Arms Inc. CAS-02 After the success of their Mono-Film compression armor Amsterdam is back with the “Half-Plate” a heavy duty piece of armor popular with police & security forces as well as smaller military forces. The “Half-Plate” is made of ceramo-steel and includes a helmet, an articulate single piece chest, back, shoulder, pelvis and thigh protector as well as lower leg and foot protection. The goggles on the helmet have built passive IR enhancement and the re-breather filters are good for 60 hours. History Forthcoming. Development Forthcoming. Variants & Upgrades Forthcoming. Design Forthcoming. Armor Forthcoming. Operators Forthcoming. Other Carapace Armor Category:Carapace Armor Category:Non-Environmental Armor